Chasing Time
by le Chardonnay
Summary: Date: Month X, XX Day, XX95. A ship containing unknown passengers had entered a storm of asteroids. None is to survive. 30 hours later, Preventers Heero, Wufei, and Trowa are called to help search what remains of the ship. Pirates? No. Clones? Yes.


Chasing Time Backwards

Moderrelin

Chapter 1. 2009.

_[ Sir. There's been a big hit! ]_

_**[Can you pilot us out of here?]**_

_[No can do, sir. We're in the middle of an asteroid storm. Chances of us getting out alive is slim.]_

_[. . .]_

_[. . .]_

_[Command, sir?]_

_**[No choice. Be prepared for heavy hits boys! Do your best to lead us out of this black and red, pilot!]**_

_[Sir, yes, Sir!]_

Log in. Date: Month X, XX Day, XX95.

The Captain of the _Star Blue_ had just told us that there were some problems concerning the ship's location. It appears we will most likely be caught within the range of several hundred of asteroids flying toward the east. This means that we will not have enough time to leave the ship and enter a safety zone of a colony as the nearest colony is east. If the ship tries to change direction, we'll hit the asteroids head on. At the current moment, the asteroids will come onto our pathway at exactly five hours and thirty six minutes.

Five hours, sixty six minutes, and forty two seconds counting down left to salvage the three successes that we have. But before that, I must write down what I know for those who may find our subjects and our work. We must _not_ let this go to waste! This is the breaking point for science and technology!

The project has only started blooming and the subjects in their infant-to-toddler stages. We had only just finished successfully changing the specific sentences during the embryonic stages. The _Human Genome_ project is the closest understanding we have to the human genome.

The extent of our ignorance became clear from comparing the human genome with the mouse genome. After so many years and work from our ancestors, we are finally learning that there are vast tracts of biology we have missed. Evolutionary biology is finally being transformed with the availability of genomic data. The complete sequences of a number of organisms are now able to be reconstructed. The human experimentation is obviously the next step to understanding our history and our limits.

Hence the _Human Genome_ project. After reconstruction of the specific sequences found in an organism's DNA -as of now, we can only label our subjects as organisms and not humans as they are not completely functional-, we were able to successfully clone three subjects. The other two had failed and were put down. The mutated flesh were cut up in a safe procedure by covered scientists and workers and cremated to ashes then scattered into space. As the _Human Genome_ project has yet to gain complete trust and contract from Earth, it has been staying in space for the most of it's evolution so such ways of discarding failed subjects were often used in our practice.

Of the three successes, the DNA came from three pilots from the colonies. The sperm and blood was taken from a hospital with an pseudonym. Of the three, it appears that Wufei Chang from the lost colony 5 had the strongest strand of genes. It was easy to create a clone but hard to keep it from mutations. When using only a certain amount of genes to be inserted in the embryo, there was a more risky chance of causing a gene mutation. Especially when the DNA is straight from a 'father'. Fortunately, after many safety procedures concerning the blood, we were able to completely create a mutation-strand free clone. The successful subjects are already showing the hereditary traits found in their parents. There is no mistake in their faces.

However, the board has deemed them unsafe for humanity. This is one of the many breaks in science but at times, such discoveries especially when it concerns the tempering with a human -even if they were created from science through a petri dish and test tubes- were pushed aside as blasphemy. Even worse, those who have helped or taken part in the project would be scorned and at worst, thrown into jail to serve a rather long and strict amount of time for their 'sin'. And so we, the scientists who had worked so hard for the _Human Genome_ project, were asked to simply use our subjects as dissection subjects. The board insists that we take them apart to study why the process had worked quickly and on the first try using Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy's DNA while any tries with Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner's were unsuccessful. The three clones are currently in their infant to toddler age -around one to two years old- and are residing quietly with the help of oxygen masks and the latest technology in their 'tubes'. Heero Yuy's clone whom we had dubbed as 'Hiiro' is healthy. Everything has grown beautifully in the natural form with no help at all. From what we can tell outside of their safe and bacteria-free environment, Hiiro is around 30 inches and weighing at 28 pounds. Smaller than the average 15-month-old but concerning the original, it looks correct although we will not be able to do much in calculations now.

Wufei Chang's clone, whom one scientist had named Wangwei, is doing perfectly well. The hair is obviously black and growing in length although a bit slowly despite the fifteen months of top-high priority attends from the scientists. Weighing at approximately 28 pounds and 31 inches, Wangwei is perfectly within the average height and weight for a human child.

Triton, Trowa Barton's clone, is at a high height. Approximately 30 pounds and reaching a height of 32 inches. While it isn't a large change or difference in a child, at 15-months-old, Triton is actually just two inches off the average of a 2-year-old. However, we cannot say if it is due to the cloning process or if it was actually just the normal height. We would need to take a sample of Barton's marrow in order to take a precise and accurate look at his normal height as a child.

Time is wasting away. Five hours and thirty six minutes had dwindled to a small half and hour already. We have done our best to protect the subjects. As we no longer have any chance in surviving -we are scientists, after all, and fully understand when something is impossible-, we do not see any reason to dispose of the subjects. It will be up to fate to see if they survive this crash or not.

The 'tubes' are set to run automatically for the next ten years in case no one stumbles upon this space ship or what is left of it. The specimens. .no children, will be fed their nutrition and protein through a simple case of a drip-tube. It will only last for another year if luck lasts. In the worst case, the tubes will be set into 'casker' mode and the specimens or what is left of them will be frozen in the states they are in.

But I hope someone will find them quickly and no doubt someone will. We are getting closer to one of the many colonies closer to Earth now. They will not be quick enough to save us or any of the passengers riding on this ship _but_ they will be close enough and fast enough to pick up the new additions to humanity.

If you find this log, I beg you to take care of those children. We did our best to give them a life despite how clinical and scientific the life was. They know nothing of the world and are as pure as them come. Please give them a family and love; the two things that we scientists could never give them. You need not tell them of how they were created if it pleases your conscience. Remember, they are still not considered 'human' in Earth terms.

We have yet to see any mutations or strands in them. No doubt some might show -they are too pure a clone to have completely no abnormalities- so I hope you will be prepared when it comes.

I bid you farewell.

Log out,

Doctor Neilia Moderrelin.

_[Sir, the engines has burnt out!]_

_[. .bzt bzt cr-bzt crushed on the sides!. .bzt]_

_[Sir! The passengers are injuries and dying by the number!]_

_[We are about to crash head on!]_

_[. .bzt. .bzzt SIR? Bzt. .bzt]_

_**[. .bzt bzzzt Captai bzzt dead bzzt]**_

_[. bzz bzzt CRASHING IN TEN. . NINE. .EIGHT. .]_

_[Lady Une! We have detected some unknown debris circling around Earth. No doubt what is left from the asteroid storm thirty or so hours before.]_

_**[Alright. We'll check it up for any life signs and survivors immediately. Please hold space port until further notice.]**_

_[Understood.]_

She sighed softly, tension leaving her body as she relaxed in her rather comfy armchair. The war had ended only so long ago and Sanc has finally got its closest idea of peace but it still give her shivers every time she got a call from outer space. Even when there is peace, it isn't unknown for a terrorist group to start or pirates to take over. And when that happens, she was expected to be ready. And ready she would always be but it never stopped the tingle of fear and uncertainty. Fate had never been so kind to give them peace without problems in the past so why would now be any different?

Une quickly dialed the three numbers she had commenced to memory since the end of war. Three people who she can trust with her life and confidence. Those three would be needed in case this wasn't just debris from the asteroid storm but a pirate or terrorist ship. One can never be too naive or too safe especially when it came to being a Preventer. The first one she called of course was--

"Heero Yuy, you are to go to port number five at the nearest shuttle for an urgent mission in space. A file will be given to you explaining the mission. I expect you to be there at the latest by noon, understand? Good."

The conversation was equally similar with Wufei and Trowa. All three did not ask questions and did not waste any time when a mission was at hand. No doubt today will be no different. Une let out another sigh, back pressed to her chair. If things went right, those three will be back at home with their family and friends by the end of today.

If. . .things went right.

It wasn't the first time they had argued. Hell, with someone as uptight as Heero and with himself so emotional, they were a walking time bomb! And life was their minutes and it was slowly tickin' away. Of course, it started with the stupidest subject ever: Relena Pieceofcrap. Usually it ended up with them mad for a few hours and him going to Qu to take a break and cool off and Heero to Wufei to seethe in 'peaceful' silence but this time, Heero got a call. From Une. That meant mission which meant time away from him, Duo, and that meant no make up until whatever time or whenever the mission ended. And Duo knew that a mission can take a _very_ long time to finally call it done and finished.

Relena had been the same bitch menace as before. Completely up and stuck to Heero as if she was a leech. From HELL. Refusing to let his boyfriend go and often moving to take Heero's hand with hers or to give him a kiss, Duo wondered how a person could stay sane. He obviously didn't and bluntly told her to get her paws off his boyfriend. Sadly, she didn't take kind to his _polite_ -they were in a public area and yes, Duo has manners- words and decided that it was the perfect moment to enter a bitch fight with him.

They threw insults in the air quick as bullets. Their voices had risen over time and quickly they had a rather big audience watching them. Heero was in the middle, calm and silent as always. 'Bastard', thought Duo. After several failing curses toward Duo, Relena had suddenly opted it was best to talk about Duo's relationship with Heero. Apparently he wasn't _good _enough and could not afford to give Heero the luxury that Relena could. Duo knew that perfectly well, of course.

He was by no means poor but he wasn't the king of the world either. They lived on with a simple lifestyle. Work for five hours -as none of them were twenty one and allowed to take a full shift of eight-, pay the rent with their check, the food, and the occasional beer. What was so wrong with that? The braided male didn't really give a shit about the prissy bitch until she turned her blond head to Heero and asked him if he enjoyed their current lifestyle.

"No family, no luxury, no relaxation. .how can you _live_ with such an idiot, Heero?"

When Heero let out a sigh, Relena had turned back to throw a smug smile at Duo. And that was when he had lost it. If Relena wasn't a girl, Duo would have gotten quick physical at that point. Heero had simply ordered him to get in the car.. They were leaving and Relena was still smirking that annoying smug look; as if telling him that Heero didn't. . w_ouldn't _accept their relationship due to the loose ends of their financial state. Surely Heero wasn't _that_ materialistic, right?

When they had gotten back to their simple apartment by the east end of the city, Duo had asked Heero the question of 'was he happy with him?' To his surprise, Heero had refused to answer. The American then proceeded to prod his boyfriend constantly for the first two hours. It was almost eleven in the morning the next day when Heero snapped. The Japanese man had pointed out to Duo how their life wasn't _particularly interesting_. It was the ordinary lifestyle of work, come home, and fuck. It wasn't that interesting and definitely not as luxurious as it could be either.

Duo had gaped at the other male for the first few seconds before rage took over his senses. Excuse _him_ for having a lifestyle that he enjoyed. Yes, it was simple but after so many years on L2, Duo doubt there was anyone who could really hate their life right now. They had a cozy home, food, and simple luxury items. He had yelled back at his Japanese partner. The argument had come to a near close after Duo spoke out on Heero's sudden materialistic view.

"I thought you were happy with me! You always said you wanted the _simple_!"

"I said simple was _good_. Did you ever once thought that I wanted _more_ than simple?!"

They were breathing heavily by then, Duo near tears and Heero still seething. Even at this time, Duo couldn't help but admire his lover. Heero looks very much the soldier when angry and it sent tingles down Duo's spine. It's just too bad the argument was about their _life_.

Then Heero got a call from Une. He spoke quietly but a bit harsher than he would of have when speaking to a superior on another day. Turning around to grab the denim jacket by the coat hanger, Heero took his keys to his car and slammed the door. Not once did he look at Duo on the way out and not once did he stop to say he was going to be back. Duo collapsed quietly on the couch. Still breathing rather heavily, he covered his face with his hands. The silence was deafening now. No one was home except him and he was not at all stable. Eyes still watering from unshed tears, Duo stood up and made a call to one Quatre Winner.

Quatre was his best friend and a friend he needed to talk to now about his troubles.

They made their plans. Quatre would pick him up and they would head to Zechs and Treize's mansion which housed the two and their lover, Wufei. Quatre had been invited a few minutes earlier for afternoon tea with the two once generals and now that Trowa had left for a mission, he was a bit lonely in his large mansion. When Duo called, it wasn't a big change of plans. Zechs and Treize surely would not mind if another person came along. If the blond remembered correctly, Zechs had been taken by Duo's humor and charm. They were as close to friends as Duo to the others so it pressed no problems.

Soon Duo was sitting in Quatre's car, sniffling slightly still as they made their way to Zechs and Treize's large summer villa by the sea.

"Excuse me, sir but you are -um. .- holding up the line. ." The nervous worker stammered lightly.

The mocha maned male snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of grumbles behind him. Heero shoved the duffel bag away from him and roughly into the hands of a shuttle port worker in charge of luggage. He was calmer now after the fifteen minute ride from his simple home into the shuttle port but just because he was calm didn't mean he wasn't angry. And boy, was he angry!

It wasn't fair for Duo to accuse him like that. Of course he love his boyfriend, his lover, the one he had come to define as his own soul mate -if it exists. But there are just some things that are different now that the war was over. They didn't _need_ to be simple anymore. They have a perfectly fine job and the pay was more than enough for a nice change. It wasn't as if he was materialistic -it had stung rather painfully when Duo had accused him indirectly for wanting more luxurious ways of living- but they could _afford_ things now. They need not worry about the price as surely both of them have more than enough to pay for most of anything.

Heero Yuy wasn't heartless. He was cold, yes, but not heartless. He understood that Duo had felt hurt from the insults sent to him from Relena and Heero knew how sensitive his love was but why couldn't they just _drop_ the damn issue? It's not as if it would make such a big deal if he wanted something a bit more. ._ Bigger? Comfier?_ He let out a sigh, rubbing his temple lightly with brows furrowed. He was getting a light headache from the whole thing.

"Oi, Heero! You arrive pretty quickly for someone who is stuck with a clingy lover boy like Maxwell."

"It looks like you're having some trouble in paradise, Heero. Something happened?"

Two voices snapped him out of his thoughts. The Japanese male had become better friends with Wufei and Trowa. After the war ended, they got to know themselves better. All three did not have much in common but what they _did_ have in common was enough to have a blossoming friendship. They all liked silence -at times-, enjoyed a simple relaxation technique be it meditation or reading a book, and all had lovers that were either slightly clingy or having some sort of mentality similar to others. Now don't get Heero wrong. He had absolutely no problem with Duo being on the same level as Quatre when it came to being lovers but the both of them can be a rather big _pain in the ass_ which can be heard with Trowa's and his own stories. As they all shared near-similar problems, the three of them often speak to another. This time would most likely be no different.

"Duo and I had an argument before I was called out for the mission. We didn't get a chance to make up yet. I left without telling him. .goodbye."

The uni-banged male sat down on Heero's right while Wufei took the seat on Heero's left. Arguments weren't unusual but it was rare for the Japanese man to leave without saying something to Duo, no matter what argument. Whatever happened must have either shocked the man completely or sent him into rage. Most likely the latter, Wufei reasoned.

"What happened?"

Heero frowned, fiddling with his wrist watch for a few moments before speaking of the event. He spoke quietly about Relena's entry into their early breakfast-brunch at the local cafe and how it had quickly turned into a verbal fight. He spoke about how he had felt annoyance at being the center of their argument and how the argument was the center of the everyone's attention. Heero spoke about the argument itself and his voice trembled lightly at Duo's words. At the very end, he spoke of how he truly hated the fact that Duo had not let the subject go.

Heero let out a soft sigh, relieved to let it out. Guilt was now entering him as he thought back about the words used. No doubt Duo would be in tears after he left and Heero hoped his lover was with another person, preferably Quatre. He was rather harsh to Duo during their fight but it had _hurt_ to know his love thought so little of him. Shouldn't Duo know by now that Heero, despite wanting a bit more into their lives, wasn't materialistic enough to leave Duo for a rich bitch? Especially a rich bitch who tormented their lives daily during the war and still doing so today?

"Heero, you know it's not all his fault right? Maxwell may be an idiot but he's an insecure person by nature. It's all in his L2 upbringing so you can't really blame him. Not that I'm saying it's completely your fault. It's easy to understand that after war, a person wants to relax completely and what better way than in an environment that is perfectly to your taste?"

Heero nodded to Wufei who shrugged lightly. The Chinese man was still not used to sharing his opinions. Heero turned to Trowa and blinked. The man looked deep in thought and was obviously putting his thoughts into carefully spoken sentences. Both Wufei and Heero patiently waited for their friend to speak. If they weren't patient, what were they?

"I agree with you, Heero. You deserve a bit more of. .a luxurious style now that we're free of our 'war duties'. It's normal to have a desire to live a normal life and if you have money, why not use it?" Heero nodded and Trowa offered his friend a small smile before continuing.

"I also understand where Duo is coming from. He was born on L2 and we all know that it's just a flying tin can in space. Hardly anything there and no doubt that to him, as long as he has a roof and food, it's luxury enough for a street rat." Trowa ignored the 'he's not a street rat!' from Heero before continuining with a bigger smile.

"Maybe he just never thought of anything more. Sometimes, a person can be scared of luxury especially when they have a set believe that they can 'never afford it' and when something comes up with money, they get scared."

Heero nodded once more. It made sense. Perhaps he should just talk to Duo about this. .after he apologize to his love. They needed some change and he would like to pamper his lover. When Heero said he wanted something more luxurious, he wanted something luxurious enough to make Duo as childish as ever. Not that the braided man was not childish enough anyways.

"I think you should make up to him quickly."

"I will." He offered his friend a small smile. Wufei sighed to himself.

"Anyone have thoughts on the mission?"

"Just curiosity. What on earth would make the federation give Une a call to have her search a nearly crushed ship? From what we have, it sounds like the only part left the middle floor. The basement and front been pushed inwards from the hits."

"Hn. Might be terrorists or a pirate ship. Always be prepared for anything to happen. For all we know, the ship might be our answer to a cold-case."

Wufei rolled his eyes slightly.

"Hmph. If we're lucky, we might actually be doing something worth our while than searching through a ship. I haven't even _heard_ of a _Star Blue_ before and my lover is Zechs."

Trowa chuckled at his friend. "And we all heard of his great love for cruises and ships, old and new, every time you come to one of us to complain about how you were stuck in the both dancing with your two lovers and being ogled at by random onna."

Wufei huffed, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks before grumbling about 'too good of a mind reader'.

Heero, deep in thought, flipped through the file once more. What could be the worst to happen? They would have to wait to find out the answer to that question. Soon all three ex-gundam pilots were called by an attendant to their shuttle to space where they would land at the nearest port near the debris and be guided to the floating ship's remains by a local guide for the area.

"I'm sorry, Quatre. I just can't stand it! I know we're off nicely and not at all poor but I'm just. .it's stupid but--"

Duo knew he was rambling. They _all_ he was rambling. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. Zechs was sitting by his lover, sipping a small scotch on the rocks. Treize had one arm draped across his blond lover's shoulder and fingers were playing with a stray lock. Both were watching the drama unfold before them. Zechs were listening attentively to his friend but Treize had a rather surprisingly knowing smile on his face. Quatre, on the other hand, appeared to be trying to calm his friend down.

"Maybe you're just thinking too much into the whole thing, Duo. It wouldn't be the first time you had such an argument and things always turned out fine, right?"

"Quatre is right. Maybe he just wants to spoil you. We do it all the time to Wufei and Quatre most likely already showered Barton in fine gold dust."

Treize stayed quiet while his blond lover added his two cents. Quatre nodded.

"I—I guess. It's just, ya know, L2. I'm good as long as it's a roof and warm full stomach. D'you think Heero is getting tired of me?"

Quatre let out a soft sound of annoyance and Zechs rolled his eyes. Treize, on the other hand, chuckled loudly only to get a small nudge at the side by Zechs.

"Duo, I don't think that's possible. And I see that is the 'something' that is bothering you and not the whole crisis with the money and luxury. Heero loves you too much to 'get tired' of you. If he _could_ get tired of you, you would have known it and never even gotten into a relationship with him. Heero stayed with you for how long during the war? If he wasn't tired then, I doubt he'll _ever _get tired."

Treize chuckled once more, playfully avoiding Zechs's nudge.

"Quatre is quite right, Duo. Yuy is the type of man who would stick to his man for the rest of his life even if you guys didn't have your domestic marriage yet. As sappy and out of character as it sounds, I believe you and Yuy work out quite nicely together and I don't believe it'll change for a very very long time if ever."

Zechs playfully pinched his lover. For once, Treize is actually giving his thoughts into a love problem. Usually the man would just stay quiet and smile throughout the whole thing.

"I agree. To both Quatre and Treize, of course. I don't believe Heero could ever get tired of you. We never get tired of you, Duo and we won't ever. You're too energetic and too lively to hate and to find you boring would be like trying to an invisible neddle in a haystack."

Duo sniffled before chuckling weakly at his friends. They were right. Perhaps he was just a tad too insecure. He'll have to give Heero a proper apology when his man gets home. Maybe a lot of love to go with it too. For now, he'll just snuggle with his friends on their comfy couch and watch some telly.

He joked with Zechs, the smile brighter now.

"It would be easy to find the needle. Just feel 'round till you feel something stab ya!"

They ended up laughing about it. Quatre, after getting comfortable with Duo on one of the many couches in front of the large plasma TV, turned to the Space News Channel or SPC for short. It was refreshing to have something they could all speak and hold a conversation about. If it's space, they all would have a thought or two.

"_This is Sally from Space New Channel at one o'clock. We are currently in a shuttle bus heading toward the port which had bought the last of the __Star Blue__ into it's landing dock. From what we know, it appears that the ship was caught within the asteroid storm a few days ago. There are no survivors from what we heard but they are still searching. We are now coming into the port."_

"Now, that's something. What do you think it's in there, Quat?"

"Shush Duo! I can't heard." They both giggled when Duo poked his blond friend but quickly quieted down when Sally started speaking once more.

"_As you can all see, what is left of the ship isn't much. Most of it has been crushed _-Quatre winced from the images flying across the screen- _from hits from the many asteroids and the walls are pushed _-Treize let out a soft whistle only to be shushed playfully by three people- _inwards. At the current moment, twenty people are checking for survivors and any belongings or logs that can be salvaged to bring more information toward what had happened. _

_'Sir, what is this?'_

_''The Star Blue was a passenger ship. It was rumored to have more than passengers and we are currently trying to find out if that is true.''_

_'What do you mean by 'more than passengers', sir?'_

_''I am talking about experimentation. We don't know what we're looking at right now but we'll find out soon enough.'_

_'What do you plan to do if any of the experiments survived?'_

_''Most likely put it out of its misery. Scientists were always a cruel bunch.'' _"And don't we know it," mumbled Duo. Quatre shushed him once more.

_'I see. Do you believe that such experiments are dan-- It appears that they have found some lifeforms! The Preventers have found some lifeforms aboard although we have yet to see if they are the rumored experiments or actual survivors!"_

By now, Quatre, Duo and Zechs were inching toward the telly. Even Treize was listening to the newswoman attentively. Preventers meant Heero, Wufei, and Trowa. All three had common thoughts flying around their heads.

They hoped their lovers were safe and that the experiments were not dangerous. They also hoped the experiments were dead and it was actually survivors as cruel as it sounds. After all, better safe than sorry. Quatre hoped if the experiments were alive, they were going to be hidden. Especially if it was human experimentation. After all, the only type of experimentation sent to space is the ones tempering with human genes.

_[Shit, Heero. Can you see anything past this damn darkness? Trowa?]_

_[I'm not seeing anything. Everything is caved in here. Get out your flashlights. We need them now.]_

_[I'm seeing something! Looks like an overhead light. Head to the back past the large metal door. It's still running. I think. ]_

Several movements later, all three were staring at the 'tubes' where three floating outlines could be seen.

_[Shit. I hope that's not what I think it is.]_

_[Human experimentation?]_

Heero took a close look, eyes trying to see past his suit's helmet and the tinted glass. He cursed in his language, eyes narrowed and heart giving a slight wrench.

_[Looks like it. ]_

Wufei never quite understood what it meant to have fear for the unknown. Even during war, he never had any fear when entering any type of battle or mission. After all, he _was_ a gundam pilot and if he wasn't fearless by then, Wufei had doubt he would _ever_ be fearless.

Until now.

His view was partially hidden by the plastic veil belonging to his protective suit -Une had made very strict guidelines when it came to checking debris from outer space that was unknown to all hence the protective bacteria suit and the many safety procedures- and the light green tank in front of him. The Chinese man could easily see the outline of what appears to be a child within the tube of liquid but the dust covering the outermost glass made it near impossible to see what the child truly looked like. He proceeded to kneel in front of the at least four feet large tube, a gloved hand moving to rub away the layer of dust covering the tube. The image became a bit clearer to Wufei and he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

Human experimentation was usually something that was kept secret and for a good reason too. Since it was harder to create an embryo from scratch, it was easier to use a process that required something easier. This always leads up to cloning.

_Poor kid. I wonder who the 'father' or 'mother' is. .Chances of them choosing to keep the kid is slim to none. The poor thing would most likely be put to sleep immediately._

Trowa threw a small glance at his friend. A slight frown was set into his expression. All of them were equally shocked at the discovery that there were life signs on the ship. Life signs belonging to floating children in tubes. Despite the lack of a clear image, all three of them easily noticed the fact that the children themselves were still infants if younger. At least Trowa did. But time was wasting away and if they didn't finish what they came for, they would _never_ get any information about the babies. So for now, Trowa would have to do is put the mission first. Surely on such a big laboratory, they would have some sort of back up files or logs for him to search through for information and hints. Just where would it be?

The uni-banged male shoved the various crumbling poles of plaster and sticks of steels and bolts while a single eye made a roundabout glance around him. Despite the darkness, he could still see rather well. The layers of dust covering several cabinets -some crushed, others looking too broken to open without a saw- scattered with an easy sweep of his gloved hand. As the dust when flying, a glint of a disc's shell made him lean toward. He had found something although it still has the question of it being salvageable. For now, he'll just have to download whatever the disc had left into his back up. One hand grabbed at the slim piece of metal and pulled it toward Trowa's face. He carefully flipping it to search for a written name or any letters so any data in the disc would not be jumbled any further. One many never know.

There was no name and no letters. Just the shiny outlook of the shell covered in what appears to be scratches and dents. It'll be miracle if Trowa could download all the data from the thing. He went to work immediately, taking out the bag containing much of the tools needed to do such work. Trowa signaled to the Japanese man who was tinkling away at the computers or what was left of the computers. After having caught Heero's eye, Trowa continued the work that needed to be done on his part.

Heero nodded before turning back to glare at the piece of misshapen metal before him. The scientists had outdone themselves when it came to the technology they were to use. Everything was top-notched and most likely custom made to fit their needs and wants by an unknown person. He'll have to try to find a name for the person later. When things like this start turning up in space, it usually means something important had either just been lost or taken.

Nimble fingers from gloved hands set to work. They twisted and reconnected several wires of all colors with ease only to twist them off and reconnect them to another set of wires after a trial has been made and an error was the result. After deeming that he was as close as he could get to a complete working engine, Heero opened his own case of tools. A simple cable connector was pulled out and a small laptop the size of the average book was opened. The 'deemed working' computer was then set up so the data and information could be reflected in Heero's own mini work laptop.

Keys were quickly pressed. He began hacking through what was left of the system. It wouldn't be particularly hard for Heero as he was basically a fluent in the binary language but the scientists either had a lot of time or had an equally fluent person in the binary language. A few minutes later and several fast types to the small keyboard, the mini laptop opened up a black screen and several different folders. Each were labeled and Heero nodded. This would be the best he could do in getting what was left of the back-up system. Setting his own laptop on the ground gingerly, the male left it to do the rest of transferring all files into his own. He looked up at a small tap at his shoulder.

Trowa offered Heero the small disc. Unlike the data's previous holder, the disc had a clean and obvious new look about it. Heero took it and nodded before putting it carefully back in his bag. Trowa had already put away the old disk in case one of the workers decided they wanted to investigate it more. Now they made their way toward their friend who was still kneeling down by the tubes. Wufei had already began the process of trying to open the tubes. Trowa knelled by the tube furthest to the right while Heero to the furthest left. All three looked for a way, a switch or door, to open the tubes so they could get a better up close glance at what was inside.

_[I can't find a latch or a button. I can't find anything, actually.]_

_[I'm having no luck either. There must be some sort of mechanism that would open the tubes.]_

_[Where would it open? The top or the sides? It's cylindrical in shape so there are only two ways out.]_

_[It's not the top unless the scientists are planning to unscrew the damn tube.]_

_[Worth a try.]_

_[. . . ] [. . .]_

_[No good.] _

Heero at this time, had begun to press against the glass. Where was that damnable switch?! The scientists couldn't have been planning to keep the clones in the tube for the rest of their natural life so that meant there must be a way out! Where the fu--

Wufei let out a soft grunt before making a disgusted sound. When he had pushed the upper front part of the large tube, something had gave way. The glass had slided upwards and the originally blue liquid now covered most of the floor and the bottom part of Wufei's protective suit in a sticky clear color. The man made another disgusted sound before leaning forward, boots squelching rather noisily in the otherwise silent room. Hands reached into the now liquidless tube to feel for something that was supposed to be there. Gloved hands felt the feeling of slippery flesh. Wufei flinched for a single moment before taking a deep breath and carefully extracting what appears to be a child from the tube. Dark hues narrowed as he moved to bring the child in his arms into a comfier cradle.

Dark hair, wet and sticking together from the liquid, adorned the boy's head. The tell-tale traits of an Asian was obvious to Wufei. His 'narrow' eyes traced over the equally 'narrow' eyes of the child in his arms although his were opened and the boy's was closed. Everything was the same! From the slightly high forehead to the pale yellow skin. Unconsciously, Wufei had hugged the child closer to his chest. This—this was his clone _-but why him?_-_._ A child who looked so much like him -a child meant to_ be_ him- he could probably pass as Wufei's son. Despite the fact that he was holding onto one of the results of a project long called illegal and unnatural by the world, the L5 ex-soldier couldn't help but remember the memories of a long ago land.

At his home, before it was destroyed, his clan had hammered in the ways of living into the younger generation, him included. All children from the moment they were born were subjected to a class similar to that of Earth's philosophy classes. He learned about his people's culture and history. He also learned about what they had deemed to be the focus of a man's life and what was supposedly the most important thing to a person. Wisdom, power, and an understanding of oneself is what is important to a man as a soldier, a worker, and one of society. But family was the focus, the _very core _of their clan. A family is what makes a man, a man. Wufei was taught that a man will always stay a boy until he can protect his family.

It is true that Wufei had always thought of family as a husband, a wife, and three children: two boys and one girl. It was what most of his clansmen had and although at times most families had only one or two children, most had three as a sign of luck. Since his marriage to his husbands, Wufei had long since remembered his original idea of what a 'family' was. After all, in order to have the perfect family, it must mean that Wufei get a gender change and find a scientist good enough to insert a working uterus in him or adopt. Why think about things that would not happen?

However, this gives him a chance to change everything. It was a possibility that Wufei had already given up long ago when falling in love with his male lovers. Now if only fate would allow him to keep the child as his own.

_By Nataku, is this a blessing?_

Wufei held the young boy, hardly past the infant stage, tighter in his arms. The infant squirmed lightly, small but strong fingers pushing lightly at the hard and cold material surrounding him. Eyes still clinched shut, a frowning set of pale red lips open to let out a resounding cry so heartbreaking that it filled Wufei with a sudden urge, no _need_, to reassure the little boy crying in his arms. Soft shushing and a low voice of comforting sweet nothings filled the air. The baby continued to sob loudly, fingers pushing at the cold plastic suit before dissolving into a set of dry coughs, tears falling quicker. Wufei winced, panic setting in slightly. The others weren't doing so well themselves.

Heero had already started studying the rather small boy in his arms when Wufei began to extract the child within his own tube. At first, shock was the only thing that filled him. He knew that most human experimentation usually used clones but why would anyone choose to use _his_ DNA instead of someone. ._normal_? Then a slight feeling of warmth filled him to the bone. The child had began squirming in his open hands. He had to hold him more firmly in order to prevent the baby from squirming out of his hands and falling onto the dirty floor. Light blue eyes -lighter than his own- stared up at him, whites slightly red from the dry air. A firm frown adorned the chubby lips as the baby did his best to get out of the cold blanket that insisted on carrying him. Wet dark brown hair -most likely from being covered with the sticky liquid- was heavy and the baby let out an angry cry of a squeak. The squirming increased tenfold.

Trowa simply chuckled at his own. _I wonder if this was what I looked like when I was young. _

It wasn't everyday that he got to look at a carbon-copy of himself in a child form. Having no pictures of himself when young, he never remembered anything about how he looked when he was an infant. Catherine would love to see the baby in his arms. She would no doubt gush and coo at the child and spoil it to the ends of the earth. Quatre would do the same if not more. Movement took him out of his thoughts of back home and a single green eye meet a pair of lighter emerald. The baby was studying out of curiosity he supposed with amusement. One plastic covered finger moved to tap the baby's cheek playfully and the baby turned it's attention to the limb, fingers moving to wrap themselves clumsily around his own.

_Cute lil tyke. .Wonder if I get to keep him?_

After a set of cries and then coughing from his side, Trowa decided they had done enough. It was time for them to get out of dusty place and into somewhere safer and easier to breathe in. Cradling his charge carefully, Trowa stood up. Heero did the same although he had a much more firmer grip on his own charge compared to Trowa's relaxed hold. Wufei, on the other hand, was already out of the room and charging closer to the entrance; the baby continued to cry although this time, several hiccups could be heard.

"_And it looks like the Preventers are out! -_Duo held his breathe and Quatre squeezed his hand slightly- _And it looks like they are all carrying something! What on earth could it be?!"_

"_Excuse me, sir, what is that?"_

Duo jumped on the couch, one hand pointing to the screen almost accusingly, eyes wide.

"THAT'S HEERO! What is he carrying, Qu? What is he carrying?!"

"Duo, I don't know but it's aliv-- Trowa! Trowa is also carrying someth-- Stupid reporter, move out of the camera so we can see!"

Zechs and Treize pulled the excited duo back on the couch or down from it.

"We need to see the TV to find out, you two. Not cover it. ."

"Zechs, look! Wufei got one too!"

"Duo is right! Look Treize! Oh my god, what is it?" The blond male ran a hand through his locks in partial excitement and anxiety.

"_This is – Oh my god, is that a child?! – . .Yes, he is. Please move aside so we may continue our job."_

"_Is this one of the human experimentation, the life signs found on the ship? What are you going to do to it? Put it to sleep or send it for dissection?"_

"_Ma'am! _- "Only Wufei could make a woman cringe like that with his tone. ." smiled Zechs. "I think the woman deserved it. ." grumbled Duo.- _As you can see, they are human as well and should not be spoken about in that tone. And it's a __boy__ and not an __it__."_

"_. .Please remember that this is an important job and not something to be used for amusement. We will take care of these three children so they will not be sent to a laboratory for any means or purposes. If you will please kindly excuse us and move out of our way, we need to head back to the Preventers location in this area."_

"_W-well . .That is it for today, folks! More news coming. Sally from SPC out!"_


End file.
